Daydreams & Curiosity
by Sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Bella finds out that her desires don't always match her loyalty and her heart, or do they? Jasper is one f*ck hot mess of a tease ;) Entry for the love of Jasper Redux 2018 contest
1. Chapter 1

1\. Subject/Email Header: For the Love of Jasper Contest Redux

2\. Beta: Kimmie45

3\. Facebook name and/or Twitter Handle: Nadine Masen Whitlock

4\. Pen Name: Sexysiren1981

5\. Title: Daydreams & Curiosity

6\. Summary: Sometimes daydreams can be very entertaining, Bella finds out that her desires don't always match her common sense.

7\. Pairing:Jasper/Bella

8\. Rating: M

9\. Word Count:3764

10\. DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

.

.

.

Afternoon sunlight filtered dully through the window, making the dancing dust particles floating on the breeze light up like iridescent creatures. I watched them with a full minded concentration they didn't truly deserve, enjoying the peace I found in the senseless task.

I had little freedom anymore, since Edward had come back with me from Italy.

He controlled every aspect of my life, for my protection or some shit. I was weak, human, breakable - the need for my protection always paramount. It drove me insane, although I barely acknowledged it.

To acknowledge the fact that I had relinquished control of my own life would be taramount to admitting that I'd been wrong.

Wrong about Edward.

Wrong about my love for him.

Wrong about so many things.

Like any love struck teenager with her first boyfriend, I'd declared that it was true love and would last forever.

I'd saved him, we were finally together, it should be enough.

Why _wasn_ ' _t_ it enough?

I so desperately wanted Edward to be enough for me, but was it entirely my fault that he wasn't?

No, it couldn't be all my fault, I thought defiantly, surely some of the blame should rest on Edward's shoulders too?

I was a bundle of sexual tension, my body hungered for Edwards touch, and yet he denied us any kind of gratification.

If he would just touch me...down there...maybe the aching would stop.

I sniffed in irritation at the thought of all the times Edward had backed away from me and left me a ball of frustrated energy.

I knew he was terrified of killing me in a moment of passion, but my yearning body couldn't forgive his lack of control.

I slowly pulled my hair across my shoulder, allowing the heavy weight of it to sooth me as it slipped through my fingers repeatedly.

I toyed with it over and over, until the elastic tie holding it into a ponytail snapped and my hair fell in a silky mass around my face and shoulders.

The scent of freshly washed hair was pleasant as I continued my appraisal of the dancing dust mites.

The room was silent, the entire Cullen clan had gone hunting for the day and I was left alone in the safety of their home.

My homework books lay spread out across the wooden coffee table, forgotten.

I was not in the mood to study, or read.

I wanted to do nothing.

With no one home I didn't have to pretend that I was happy and the relief was a heady thing.

Why did I feel so at ease now that Edward was gone?

Silence stretched pleasantly for what seemed like an eternity and I was content to just sit there on the sofa contemplating my life.

A slight, unexplained breeze lifted my hair and I glanced upwards to find Jasper sitting across the room from me, his long body lounging on a high, bar type chair, which surrounded the kitchen counter.

He watched me with a predominantly bored expression, his stillness unnerving.

He never tried to pretend to be human like the others. He was completely a vampire and unapologetic about it.

He scared me, in an undefined way which I'd never examined too closely.

Jasper was dangerous, I knew it deep in my gut; a deeply buried instinct.

Besides having been warned about him by Edward, I knew that he was not a tame, vegetarian vampire like the rest of the Cullen's, which had been brought home to me when he'd attacked me on my 18th birthday.

I hadn't blamed him for his slip, it was obvious to me that Jasper's 'almost' fall from grace had been the product of each and every vampire's blood lust, including Edward's', magnified tenfold inside him.

Jaspers eyes were a strange ochre colour, never having completely faded to the friendly topaz that the rest of his coven possessed. Too many decades dining on human had coloured his eyes for all eternity.

His eyes were only one of the many things which set him apart from this family.

I liked each attribute which defined him as different, because despite his outward perfection, he was flawed.

But now, I felt genuine fear trickle down my spine as he sat there watching me.

His face was set as if in marble. He never smiled, at least never in my presence and I wondered idly if his face would crack if he did.

His military training was obvious in the way he moved, stealthy, barely leased power in every step. All vampires were graceful in their movements; Jasper was lethal.

The man could command an army while drinking a cup of tea.

His presence filled whatever space he occupied, a palpable entity, a physical force.

"You're emotions are very-intriguing." He said at last, breaking the strange, wary silence between us. His voice was low, deep, coloured by a Texas twang.

I was sure that he could speak without the accent if he chose to, but he insisted on keeping this innate part of himself, much to Alice's annoyance.

I turned away, essentially ignoring him, my heart hammering away in my chest. "Really?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant.

"Yes. Your emotions usually bore me, but today they're-defiant and frustrated. It's delicious." He said it slowly, the word delicous hanging in the air between us.

The Cullen's usually tried to avoid referring to me as food, Jasper clearly didn't care about using food analogies around me.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, trying hard to ignore the killer in the room. "I'm just passing the time. Are the others back too?"

Jasper watch me closely, "No one is back, except for me."

An ice cold lump of fear settled in my belly.

He was alone, why?

"They're still hunting." He answered my unspoken question. "I was hunting close by, when I felt your emotions and I had to investigate."

"Maybe you shouldn't be here-alone." I said softly.

Jasper leaned forwards in his chair, his strange eyes never leaving me. "Bella, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

I lifted my gaze to his and felt a jolt of awareness run through my body.

Had he always been so handsome?

I'd never given it much thought until now, but Jasper was fuck-hot.

A sharp twinge of desire tightened my belly and my heartbeat picked up even more.

This was Edward's brother, why was I having a physical reaction to him? This was wrong, on so many levels.

Jasper leaned his chin onto his joined hands, his thumbs rubbing against his mouth as he contemplated me with a touch of humour in his eyes.

"Bella, you know I can sense each and every emotion that you have, right?" He asked, his face expressionless and enigmatic.

I nodded ever so slightly. "Yes, I know."

"Well, darlin', you might want to reel in that rampant attraction just a little. It's doin' strange things to me."

His face was curiously immobile, it was frankly a little terrifying. But apparently my body liked tall and terrifying because I was suddenly aroused and deeply embarrassed.

Edward and I never did _anything_ and Jasper was just so...so... _knowing_ , like he knew how to make all my dreams come true, which he probably did.

For the first time ever, Jasper's careful facade cracked and he smirked at me, just a corner of his lips lifting a small amount, my heart stuttered and then sprinted wildly.

I looked away from him and focused on the fading daylight, searching for my missing dust particles. Anything to distract myself.

I started twirling a piece of my hair again, agitated and scared.

With vampiric speed Jasper moved from the chair to the end of my sofa and I jumped visibly.

"I don't think that this is a good idea..." I said, my voice curiously husky and strained.

"What exactly isn't a good idea?"

"You - being here - with me - alone."

He didn't reply, forcing me to look at him again out of sheer curiosity.

His ochre gaze was fixed onto my face, "I won't hurt you, Bella, I'm merely curious.."

"About me?"

He nodded, his eyes unblinking, blond strands escaping from his hair tie and falling around his handsome face.

I swallowed hard.

"I've just realised something and it intrigues me even more than your emotions."

"What did you realise?" I asked, now breathlessly.

"That we are attracted to each other. I'd never noticed before simply because we're never alone."

My belly gave a delicous flutter as awareness spread it's way through every inch of my body.

"Its not true..." I began, but stopped as Jasper touch his index finger to his forehead.

"Empath, remember?" He said, his Texan drawl even more pronounced.

I drew in an unsteady breath of much needed air.

He knew everything I was feeling.

"Do you want to know what I'm feelin' for you, Darlin'?" He offered, "I can try to establish a connection between us, I won't touch you, only my emotions will."

"Can you do that?" I asked, forgetting that I should be appalled and offended. The idea of being inside his head was beyond intriguing to me.

Jasper leaned back in his seat, his ochre eyes, darkening, hooded and glittering. "It can be done, although I've never tried to do it with a mortal."

"Why do you want to do this at all?" I asked in a whisper.

"Curiosity is a terrible thing when left unsatisfied, Bella."

He seemed to concentrate on me, impaling me on his jaggered gaze.

I braced for an impact, something physical, only to find myself drowning.

Suddenly, without warning, I was flooded with a euphoric sensation so intense I cried out loud, hunger and desire filling me to the brim.

"It's...it's you." I gasped through the vortex of emotion I was drowning in.

Jaspers eyes were closed when I looked at him, his angel's face strained. His large hands folded together, his fingers clenched.

I felt him inside me, in the most intimate way I'd ever experienced. A white hot presence, made up of blinding need and want.

There was curiosity.

And hunger; for my blood _and_ my body.

And most curious of all, there was a certain tenderness cradled in violence beyond my imagination.

He was made of concealed violence; the need to control and destroy.

 _Presa_ , the word floated through my mind like he'd spoken it to me. I didn't know what it meant.

I wasn't afraid of Jasper anymore.

The pleasure I was experiencing outweighed any fear.

The euphoric sensation spread slowly through my body and limbs, like slow, warmed honey, weighing them down with sweet, drowsy pleasure.

I felt like I was falling through erotic warmth, every cell in my body wildly and completely alive even as my eyelids drooped.

When next I forcefully opened my eyes Jasper was watching me intently.

"You're so wonderfully responsive Darlin'." He murmured beneath his breath. "How did Edward stay away from you?"

I felt an embarrassed heat flood my cheeks. "He made it seem easy, to protect me."

"Allowing your needs to remain unfulfilled is the biggest danger of all, I think. It's a crime really, as beautiful as you are...so warm and soft and willing."

"I'm happy to wait..." I began hastily, ready to defend Edward's choices.

Jasper lifted a brow at me, his scepticism plain to see. "You're the kind of woman who needs to be loved Darlin',caressed, kissed and...thoroughly _fucked_."

I gasped involuntarily at his audacity. "How dare you?"

"I'm inside you at this very moment Bella, there is no need to deny how much my words turned you on. You can't lie to me-I know everything you think and everything you feel."

I felt helpless as another wave of longing sent me reeling.

It was his longing and mine combined.

I knew he was controlling me and yet I didn't care.

"Can I make you feel better darlin'?" Jasper offered wickedly.

I found myself shaking my head in denial even as my body screamed out- "Yes!"

"How?" I asked.

 _Traitor_! I hissed to myself.

A ball of tension built inside me, causing my belly to flutter in the most delicious way.

Jasper watched me, his gaze all knowing and darkly dangerous.

I felt a twist of pleasure and knew it was his pleasure that I'd asked how he could help me feel better.

Jasper wanted me.

In every way imaginable.

The knowledge filled me with a strange elation and a deep pride.

"I won't touch you, unless you ask me to. I can make you come by simply manipulating your emotions."

"Jasper..." I whimpered, and it sounded like a plea. "This is wrong." I added, trying to fight this dark, deadly desire he'd brought to life inside me.

"There is no such thing as wrong and right, there is only what we do and what we don't do." He said, his voice a deepened hiss. "Decide, Bella. You're driving me insane."

"Is my body or my blood driving you insane?" I asked, I needed to know.

Jasper met my gaze, his burning ebony. "It's a tie."

At least he was honest, I'd give him that.

The tension inside my lower belly intensified and I let out a whimpered moan.

It felt so good.

"Decide." He urged me, his voice inhumanly deep.

"Yes..." I wasn't sure where that had come from, but saying yes to Jasper felt so right. I _needed_ to say yes to him, there was no other answer I could give.

He didn't move an inch, his presence at the end of the sofa I occupied a physical force so strong it felt as though he were right beside me.

"I'm just going to make you feel better, darlin', relax and let me...inside you."

My body bowed off the sofa of its own accord as I was hit by the full force of his presence deep inside my most private places.

"Sshhhh, Bella, relax..." his velvet voice urged me.

I relaxed, my body going limp as I felt the need inside me build to a crescendo. I shuddered and my hips thrust upwards of their own accord.

"Touch yourself, Bella." Jasper demanded. "Touch those sinfully delicious breasts."

My cheeks flamed but I reached for my own breasts, my need greater than my embarrassment.

I cupped my flesh, feeling my taut nipples poking against my thin t-shirt.

A sound which sounded suspiciously like an actual growl left his mouth as he watched me touch myself. "That's it darlin', just like that, now, squeeze your nipples-hard."

I did and whimpered at the jolt of white hot pleasure which surged through my most secret places.

"Take your bra off." Jasper commanded.

I flushed and opened my eyes, my gaze met his and then I couldn't look away. "Do I have to take my clothes off?" I asked.

"Oh yes, you do need to undress, but only a little."

"Jasper..." I said his name and was surprised by how good his name felt on my tongue.

"Do it." He commanded again, his face still mostly expressionless except for his burning ebony gaze.

I felt my hands comply, reaching up under my t-shirt and unhooking my bra behind my back. I pulled it off under my t-shirt and it fell off me.

I tossed it onto the floor.

"Now lay back and touch your self under the shirt." I did as he asked without argument this time, my gaze held captive by his. "Feel how soft your skin is there? Now slide your hands down to your pants. Open the tie, now, touch yourself."

"I..I can't..." I pleaded. "I've never.. "

"You've never pleasured yourself?" He asked, his voice a dark, compelling whisper.

"No. Never." I replied.

Suddenly, I was flooded with even more desire, for Jasper, to please him. He was toying with my emotions, I realised , but it felt so exquisite, I didn't care.

Boldly, I reached down and undid the tie which held the tracksuit pants up, without thinking too much I reached inside and touched my self. My panty was damp with my need and I trailed my finger tips across the swollen flesh beneath the fabric.

Jasper was so much in control of me now, that it felt as though it was his hands doing this to me and not my own.

"Reach under your underwear and touch your pussy for me." His voice was commanding and I obeyed blindly, needing the release I knew he could give me.

My hips moved upwards slightly as my fingers found my folds, slick with my juices.

"Spread your legs more, darlin', that's right..." his voice had moved and my eyes flung wide open when I realised that he was above me.

Jasper was kneeling beside me, his body braced above me, a hand on either side of my head. His intense dark gaze was fixed onto my face with so much hunger it should have scared me.

But it didn't.

His scent was all man, peppermint and clove, mixed with leather and sunshine, it filled my nostrils and intoxicated me.

"I won't touch you...I promised you." He reassured me.

"Unless I ask..?" I panted, licking my lips to wet their dryness. His eyes followed the movement like a predator, his eyes unblinking.

Never had he seemed more inhuman.

Vampire.

The tiny smirk was back, lifting his lips infinitesimally.

"Yes, unless you ask me to touch you, I won't. I simply want to watch you lose control darlin'."

I whimpered helplessly, as I stroked my own flesh, driven on by the dark eyes fixed on my own.

Jasper was so close to me and yet so far, I longed for his weight on top of me, his hands on my body.

I remembered too late that he knew exactly what I was feeling, longing, desire, need.

Him.

I wanted him.

Jasper actually growled as his knee came to rest on the sofa directly between my spread thighs, a few inches from where I needed him to be.

I shook; my body visibly trembling, a tsunami of lust rushing through me.

"Say it." He whispered lowering his face to mine, until only a millimetre separated our lips.

I didn't have to ask what he wanted me to say.

I wanted to shout it.

The sane part of my mind made me pause.

What about Edward? What about Alice?

Some part of me felt bad for them.

"Don't think about them. They won't know. This will be our little secret. Alice is far from infallible and Edward can't read my mind if I don't want him to." He said smoothly.

"But...Alice is your mate."

"She was never mine. We are friends and occasional lovers. Never mates."

I believed him and yet, why didn't I care about hurting Edward more?

"Let go, Bella, let me make you feel good. I'll make you forget your own name."

Guilt faded away as the languorous heat weighed my limbs down, I was floating and then flying rapidly.

With a start, I opened my eyes and found Jasper unmoved at the end of my sofa.

His eyes were amused, aroused and thoughtful.

It didn't look like he'd moved at all.

"What was _that_?" I asked my words a whisper.

Jasper smirked at me, his eyes still darkly dangerous.

"That was me, inside of you." He replied, his smooth voice rough.

"What happened?" I sat up, pushing my hair out of my face, hot with embarrassment.

"Nothing." Jasper said softly. "None of that was real, Bella. I'm an empath, but I'm also a dream walker."

"A _what_?" I felt my head swim dangerously as I stood up, I felt as though I'd been sleeping.

"A dream walker." Jasper repeated. "I can direct and enter someone's dreams if I chose to. It's very enlightening..."

I stared at him wide eyed. "So nothing happened? All of that was just a dream?"

"Yes. A very pleasant day dream, nothing more."

"So you...you _planted_ those thoughts in my head? It was you?"

Jasper laughed softly for the first time ever. "I can only interact with what the person was already thinking of, Bella. I can't influence what the person sees, only my role in whatever scenario they are thinking of."

The heat in my cheeks grew to epic proportions.

Those had been _my_ thoughts?

"Don't worry Bella, you didn't cheat on Edward and I have not taken advantage of your innocence."

I started gathering up my books to distract myself from my boyfriend's hot, dream walking brother.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was just a dream. It can be our little secret." Jasper said rising and coming to my side at vampiric speed. I flinched, my senses going crazy, my body inexplicably aroused again.

"Ssshhh, don't worry. No one will know." He whispered just beside my ear.

I almost moaned at the feeling of him so close, his masculine scent enveloping me, his breath tickling my ear. "Edward will know. He reads your mind." My eyes slid shut of their own violation and I swayed towards him, unsteady on my feet

"Edward only knows what I want him to know." Jasper said, his mouth hovering just above mine.

"You block your thoughts?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Yes, I think of a a multitude of things and I recite boring shit to shut him out. Trust me, Bella, he won't know."

"What does _Presa_ mean?" I asked suddenly, recalling that word floating around in my dream.

"Prey." He murmured, his mouth finally touching mine in a brief caress which had my knees giving out.

Pure unadulterated need built inside me at that simple touch.

The feeling of the air around me moving alerted me to the fact that he was gone.

My eyes opened slowly to an empty room.

I released a shuddering sigh and my shoulders slumped, my body still clamouring for release.

I knew it was wrong, but I wanted Jasper to finish what he'd started.

Prey.

Was I truly just prey to him?

Or did he want me as much as I wanted him?

The guilty admission made me cringe even internally, I wasn't that girl, the one who cheated on her boyfriend.

This was over, whatever it had been wouldn't happen again.

I'd find a way to seduce Edward and then I'd get over this foolish need to hump his brother.

But somehow, I didn't even fool myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I was a woman possessed. Since the day, six weeks ago, when Jasper had taken control of my body and shown me what desire meant, I was a wreck.

The need I'd felt with Edward paled beside the scorching desire I'd felt when Jasper had made me dream of impossible things.

Edward seemed none the wiser after his return that day and Alice was unconcerned.

Jasper had been right, they didn't know what had transpired between us.

I wished somewhat half heartedly that I too could be so nonchalant about what had happened, But I found that indifference was impossible for me.

I now pulled away when Edward kissed me, I found it hard to kiss him or be close to him at all and I felt guilty for these feelings which made it all worse.

Jasper hadn't even actually touched me, except for that brief kiss, but it was all I could think about.

I was a woman obsessed.

I couldn't believe that I'd been all but oblivious to Jasper as short time ago, now I watched him whenever I knew I could get away with it.

I noticed everything about him.

The scent of his skin as he walked past me in the hall, the way his chin length dark blond hair was always escaping the rawhide thong he used to hold it in place, how he walked with a slow assurance known only to deadly creatures and I noticed how he watched me.

Had he always watched me like that?

His gaze was filled with knowledge and a strong twist of amusement I was almost sure was directed at me.

How I knew that he was amused, I did not know, for he still has the most immobile face I'd ever seen.

I'd seen him smirk, that day -the day it had all changed – but nothing since then.

When he watched me I felt it like a physical touch, if I didn't know better, I'd think that I was still under his spell, somehow connected to him.

I was physically innocent and yet I knew things about how men and women went about making love, after all, I'd spent most of my life reading. For the first time in my life, I day dreamed about things I'd previously never dwelled on.

I'd lie awake at night desperate to stop the ache between my thighs, my skin felt on fire, my breasts tingled...I wanted...needed...something...I needed him.

I'd seen Jasper come back from a hunt just last night while I'd been visiting Edward.

It had been the first time I'd seen him in such a state. I almost believed that he had done it deliberately to show me, like he somehow craved my approval.

Which was absurd, because why would he want or need my approval? But regardless of the reason behind it, seeing Jasper like that was a sight I'd never forget.

Jasper had been dishevelled, his hair untied and knotted, his face fierce and frankly terrifying. His clothes had been torn, bloody and dirty. His arms tense, hands held into fists as soon as he landed inside the living room where we were sitting. I tried to keep my emotions serene when I was around Jasper, but it didn't often work. I'd stared at him, unable to control my gaze.

He was beautiful, like a dangerous, avenging archangel.

His lithe, muscular body was perfect. I trembled thinking about actually being able to touch all that barely leashed, savage power. Muscles and sinews stood out on this arms and his skin was covered in scars.

I unconsciously pulled away from Edward, who had been holding me and sat as far forward as I could, Jasper watched this with interest, a minuscule smile lifting his lips.

I bristled instantly, hating that he knew the reason for my withdrawal from his brother.

Edward glared at Jasper with annoyance. "Cant you clean up first before dropping in on us?"

Jasper snorted, running a hand through his hair, making the blond strands dark with what looked suspiciously like blood. "Why? So that I can pretend to be what I'm not? I'll leave that to you, brother."

Edward turned away from Jasper, turning his attention back towards the TV show we'd been watching, effectively dismissing his brother as though he were disgusting.

I felt an irrational urge to defend Jasper and I tried in vain to squash it.

But I failed miserably.

"What were you hunting?" I asked innocently, trying to normalise his showing up looking like Freddy Krueger, while slowly bringing my gaze up to meet his.

I instantly regretted it.

Jasper held my gaze prisoner, deliberately I imagined, that amusement firmly back in place as he sat opposite us on the other sofa.

The very sofa I'd been on when we had our _secret_ encounter.

I felt heat rise through my body just as my belly fluttered wantonly.

"Jaguar." He said softly. "It fought hard. It was a good hunt."

I swallowed, trying to imagine him tackling a Jaguar and failed.

"Really?" Edward said in disgust. "Must you?"

Jasper shrugged, "Bella asked me a question, I was merely replying. I don't feel the need to hide what I am from her, as you do. She knows what we are, it's best she sees all of it."

Jasper lifted his booted feet and placed them quite deliberately on the low coffee table which sat between us. He wore military trousers and boots more often than not and today was no exception.

I tried hard to remain aloof, but I felt my lips curve into a smile at Jaspers arrogance.

It amused me, although I wasn't sure why it should.

"Esme will be unimpressed." Edward pointed out unnecessarily, his expression pained.

Jasper shrugged, his gaze still holding mine, unbeknownst to Edward.

"We can always afford a new one."

I'd eventually managed to drop my gaze and found myself staring instead at Jaspers lean, but hard muscled body. Suddenly, unbidden, I saw myself straddling him where he sat and rubbing my aching body along the washboard abs and cradling those lean hips between my thighs. Molten heat erupted inside me and I felt faint as blood rushed through my body.

Jasper of course knew what I was feeling and as I lifted my gaze to find his, dark and deadly and all knowing, I saw a hint of a snarl on his lips. He made no sound to alert Edward to our silent exchange, but his barely bared teeth told me all I needed to know. He was definitely not as unaffected as I'd believed. The sexual thoughts had been his, I realised, planted in my mind by him.

My heartbeat continued to sprint, my mouth dry as I stared at the only man I now wanted.

Edward mistook my elevated heartbeat for disgust and took me by the hand, pulling me up and away from his brothers vulgar display.

Trying to save me, again, I sighed.

I didn't want to leave at all, but I followed reluctantly. I could hardly make a scene, after all what _would_ I tell Edward?

"See you later, Bella." Jasper said as we left the room, his deep voice lingering on every syllable of my name.

I felt his voice resonate inside me, my name honey sweet on his tongue. I closed my eyes briefly as I followed Edward, savouring the surge of desire which trickled through my body at the sound of my name on Jasper's lips.

My sex pulsed suddenly in response and I rubbed my thighs together in mute frustration while I walked.

The rest of the night had passed uneventfully.

Jasper had kept his distance and I had regained control of my almost non existent self control. I tried in vain to focus on Edward, trying to recapture the feelings I'd had for him just a few short weeks before, but it was impossible.

All I seemed to want was his darkly dangerous, dream walking, emotion manipulating brother.

I'd gone home frustrated and angry.

Jasper had no right to do this to me.

If he'd never shown me how good it could be between us, I'd be happily running after Edward...I'd be satisfied with my life.

Even in thought form, that particular lie tasted bitter on my tongue.

I'd been unhappy _before_ Jasper had entered the picture.

.

.

.

The very next night I was lying on my bed, the lights turned off except for the string of fairy lights along the wall behind my bed, when I heard a terrifying thud.

I sat bolt upright, my heart beating faster than ever. Edward was always silent when he came to visit me _and_ he was off hunting the other side of the country.

Whomever had made _that_ noise didn't care about stealth.

Thank God Charlie was at the police station pulling an all nighter.

But that _did_ mean that I was all alone.

Fear trickled along my veins and I slowly forced myself to get out of bed, the chill of the night air touched my warm skin causing goose bumps to erupt across my entire body.

Clad only in a tiny pair of shorts and a camisole top, I was hardly dressed to go and find an intruder.

Suddenly and without warning I felt an inexplicable excitement surge through me, causing my nipples to harden instantly and my heartbeat to double its rhythm.

Only one person had ever had that particular effect on me.

 _Jasper_.

I stopped where I was and stood uncertainly in the centre of the room revelling in the inner sensations, which intensified with each shuddering breath I took.

A soft rush of air cooled my now heated skin and I whirled around to find the source.

My heart stopped beating altogether at the sight that greeted me.

Jasper was standing inside my room, insolently leaning against my wall beside the bed. His lean body appeared relaxed, this legs were even crossed at the ankle, but I was not fooled. His eyes were dark and dangerous, hungry.

He was hungry, aroused or both.

I licked my dry lips and took a deep breath. "Jasper." It was all I could say. My voice was unusually husky and I licked at my dry lips trying to hide how nervous I was that he was here.

Jasper never came to visit me.

He had avoided me after our encounter, so, seeing him here now terrified and excited me.

I swallowed hard.

For six weeks, all I had dreamt about was standing in my bedroom and I didn't know what to do.

"Shall we play a little game, Bella?" he asked, not greeting me and staying right where he was.

Without thought I started to walk towards him but stopped instantly as he raised his hand, telling me to stop.

"Game?" I asked, my voice actually trembling with the pleasure surging through me at his very presence.

He eyed me with lazy arrogance, his gaze trailing over every inch of me, starting at my head and ending on my bare feet.

"Yes, a _game_. Our last one ended too abruptly and I find myself filled with even more curiosity than before."

I flushed at the stark reminder that our last encounter hadn't been some fabrication of my lust filled mind.

It had been very real.

"What could you possibly want with me?" I asked a faint touch of asperity leaking into my tone. "I'm sure you have other ... amusements."

I recalled a night soon after our little secret had happened, I'd overhead Jasper and Alice having more than a conversation and I also recalled all too well just how it had twisted my insides with an emotion I'd never experienced before that night – jealousy.

Jasper watched me closely, his stillness telling me that he was reading the emotional feedback he was getting from me. A lazy smirk tugged at his firm, yet sensuous lips. I stared, bemused by his savage beauty.

But then, his amusement fuelled the latent anger I'd been feeling. He found my feelings amusing!

"True." He admitted boldly. "But I find myself thinking of you far more than I should. I thought that another game might be in order. This time, with a pleasurable ending which might satisfy us both and make us more able to forget this interlude ever happened."

I stared at him in shock, my body at once excited and filled with an eager desire to pick up where we had left off.

I wanted to deny that I was curious, but he would know I was lying.

Jasper eyed me with a heavy intensity which made my mouth dry.

"Do you want to forget?" I asked, unable to stop myself.

Jasper pushed himself away from the wall slowly and then he was before me in a flash of super human speed.

"I've tried, believe me, but it would seem impossible for me to do. I _want_ you..."

His voice ended in an inhuman snarl and I jumped, my heart racing wildly at his admission.

"The scene you witnessed between Alice and I was me trying to _forget_ you, Bella. But, I couldn't do it, if you'd stayed longer you would know that nothing happened between Alice and I that night nor any other since..." his pause was heavy... "Since... _us_."

His hands, large and powerful beyond my wildest imagination, lifted to my face, hesitating just above my skin.

I swayed towards him, my point of gravity shifting.

"I told you that unsatisfied curiosity was a dangerous thing...did I not, Bella?"

I nodded, my voice lost in the storm inside me.

 _Touch_ me! My thoughts screamed and then he did and we were both lost.


	3. Chapter 3

His touch burned my skin like a flame, making my body hum with delightful electricity. Jasper cupped my face gently, although I knew that he could easily break me in the very real sense of the word. His hands were large and his thumbs touched each corner of my mouth, deliberately I was sure. His eyes were glittering onyx, watching me closely. He began running his thumbs over my lips slowly, as if he were mesmerised by the feel of my skin.

His Angel's face was fierce with a need I both feared and longed for.

His thumbs pressed slightly harder against my lips, demanding entrance and I gave him the access he wanted without thought. My need for him was so complete I felt like his puppet.

He tugged my lips further apart, touching my teeth and then firmly parting them to touch my tongue with soft, but purposeful strokes.

My heartbeat was thundering in my ears, as a rush of moisture flooded my most private places.

This was the first time Jasper had actually touched me, apart from the very brief kiss we had shared in parting six weeks ago.

His eyes were burning as they watched my mouth part for him, before raising to lock with mine.

"This will be a slightly different game, Bella." His voice was molten heat, darkly tempting and utterly sinful.

I didn't reply, I couldn't if I'd tried, because at that moment Jasper thrust one of his thumbs deeper into my mouth. I sucked in reflex, slowly.

Jaspers immobile face lifted into a snarl and I shuddered as raw lust spiralled through my body wildly.

I should have been terrified of this situation, being alone with Jasper, the very vampire who thought of me as prey, but nothing could be further from the truth.

I was warm; languor spreading through my body and along my limbs and white hot need throbbing inside me in places which ached with the need to be filled with Jasper.

With only instinct to guide me I sucked slowly, allowing my tongue to caress his flesh as I did so.

Jaspers other hand reached back and gripped my head, cupping it with barely leashed power, allowing my hair to trickle through his fingers.

"Are you going to allow me inside you again, darlin'?" he ground out, his voice inhumanly deep.

I nodded again and Jasper chuckled, pulling his thumb out of my mouth and stroking my lips with my own saliva. "I'm going to need you to say yes, Bella. I may be a lot of things, but I don't take women against their will."

"Tell me what game you want to play?" I found my voice was shaking embarrassingly.

Jaspers immobile face watched me with the intensity of a wolf with its prey. "I want you to let me inside your dreams again."

I felt a sharp stab of disappointment, which I tried to hide, unsuccessfully. "So you don't want me for real? You just want to do what we did last time?"

A smirk lifted a single corner of his sensuous mouth, of course he knew what I was feeling.

"I don't trust myself to touch you more than I am now. Its proving difficult, to say the least, to restrain myself."

His hand remained on the nape of my neck, cold, heavy and controlling. I liked it being there, his touch sent tingles along my scalp and goose bumps spilling out across my skin.

I had to know the truth.

"Do you want to kill me Jasper?"

His gaze penetrated mine so deeply I felt unable to look away.

"Why would you ask me that, now?"

"It...it...w...was the last time...you were thinking that word...pressa and then you told me that it meant prey...so I was wondering if that's why you cant be with me..?" I hated that I was stammering but my body was shaking with desire and emotions so fierce I couldn't control it.

"You always were my prey, Bella, that has never changed. My kind was meant to hunt your kind. But I find myself filled with more than just hunger for your flesh. I want you, in ways I truly shouldn't."

I found my hands had naturally fallen onto his lean hips, my fingers brushing against the leather jacket he wore. I allowed them free rein and lightly stroked his hard body under the leather, along the seams of his worn t-shirt. I then allowed my hands to slide down his washboard abs until I felt the cold steel of his belt buckle.

"I trust you." I whispered, licking at my lips which were suddenly parched.

I felt his formidable abdominal muscles tighten reflexively under my exploratory touch.

"You shouldn't, darlin'," he said softly, his hand pulled me closer until my face was an inch from his. "I've seen to recall telling you this before."

I wasn't listening.

My mouth literally watered with the need to have his mouth on mine, I stared at his lips and then raised my gaze to his. "Kiss me." I asked softly, beyond shame.

I dug my fingers into his hard flesh as hard as I could, trying to drag him closer, it was like trying to move a mountain. His scent was delicious, I inhaled deeply trying to get a taste of that scent on my tongue.

Another, equally terrifying growl vibrated through his chest.

"Lie on your bed, Bella." It was a command, spoken through clenched teeth. "You test my self control to it's very limits."

I felt pride at his admission, I was making him lose it. I knew that I should probably feel fear, but I felt none.

Obediently I went to my bed and sat down, watching him stand there, looking like an avenging angel in the centre of my room.

My heart was still racing as I lifted my feet and lay down on top of the covers. I folded my hands together and laid them just below my breasts, trying to still the shivers which persisted .

He came to stand above me, his gaze unapologetically taking in every detail of my body and face. His eyes lingered on the swell of my breasts. My nipples tightened into hard buds instantly and I stifled the moan which rose to my lips.

He looked as sexy as all hell, standing there like a spectre, dark and deadly dangerous.

Jasper went to sit down, a flash of inhuman speed had taken him to the opposite side of my bed.

I watched as he slowly relaxed until he was leaning against the wooden post at the foot of my bed.

He's one leg was bent, the other remained firmly planted on the floor.

He finally met my gaze. "Close your eyes, Bella, try to sleep."

"Sleep? I don't think I can."

"I will meet you on the other side, because it's only in dreams that we can do all the things we wish to without alerting the others."

"Is that the reason you wont do it for real? Not because you fear that you will kill me?"

He nodded. "If it's just a dream it will not alter your reality, we could do what we wish. But if I were to do more than I already have in the waking world, Alice will see your future alter through Edward's and we will be discovered." Jasper eyed me with humour. "My self control is not so lacking that I could not stop myself from killing you while we were more pleasurably occupied. Although, a sip of your blood while I am buried inside you would be hard to resist."

I swallowed hard at the images his words brought to mind. His teeth breaking my skin while his body was joined with mine in the most intimate way possible, deep gulps of my blood while he thrust into me...my lust soared and Jasper watched tasting each one of my emotions.

"I see you understand my meaning."

I closed my eyes at once, lying as still as I could, eagerly awaiting a return to the dreamscape where Jasper and I could be together.

"Sleep Bella," his voice deep and soothing. "I will meet you in your dreams."

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought about Edward and Alice fleetingly as I sunk into a blissful state of slumber. I knew that it was impossible for me to fall asleep so fast, I was sure that Jasper had a few other talents which I was as yet unaware of.

I briefly wondered about those hidden talents, but then, I didn't care.

At that moment I was free falling through delicious warmth and his mysterious talents were the furthest thing from my mind.

The desire which simmered inside me was reaching a fever pitch, my skin was literally on fire with the longing which consumed me.

Loyalty to Edward seemed like a far, distant notion. He had once meant the world to me, now I struggled to recall just how much I'd thought I'd wanted him.

Jasper had become my entire focus, although I wasn't sure when it had happened.

Alice had been my friend. I felt a twinge of guilt about allowing such a strong sexual connection to develop between her husband and I, but it too passed swiftly.

I jumped as a hand touched me. It was icy against my heated skin, but fear disappeared instantly as soon as I recognised the touch.

Tingles raced through me as I forced my eyes open, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Jasper..." I whispered.

Jasper sat at my feet now, my toes were resting against his combat boot. The glistening red nail polish I wore contrasting oddly with the well worn black leather.

I was sure that he had been on the opposite side of the bed before I'd closed my eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" my voice sounded oddly husky, I noticed.

Jasper didn't reply, his hands circling each of my ankles with ease, like handcuffs. His fingers stroking my skin with concentrated reverence, like he was mesmerised by the feel of me.

His gaze lifted to mine at last. "What do _you_ think?"

His touch grew bolder as he leaned over my legs, allowing his fingers to continue their exploration along my thighs.

"You're so soft, Bella, like the finest French velvet."

I fought the natural inclination to hold my legs together and allowed my knees to part slightly just as his hand reached my shorts.

I whimpered in anticipation, a soft cry which brought his attention back to my face in a flash.

His lips parted slightly to release a soft growl which made my insides flutter.

The air was heavy with tropical heat, like someone had turned up the heating and shut all the windows.

I found myself watching as Jasper slid his long fingers under my shorts and traced a line along my panty. _I_ could feel how wet I was and I didn't care – I wanted him to know what he did to me.

Of course he could scent my arousal too.

" _Ah_ , you smell so sweet darlin'..." he said, his voice filled with hunger.

I felt the heat rise up into my cheeks at his words.

Jasper laughed softly, at my innocence, no doubt.

"Don't be shy, Bella." He said his deep voice low and sensual. "We can do whatever we like here, this is our safe haven. None of this is real."

I felt a twinge of disappointment at his reminder that none of this was real and then a surge of exhilaration.

I knew it was him inside me; freeing me.

My breathing grew more erratic as his long fingers, oh so knowledgeable, touched my tender flesh with just the right amount of pressure to make my inner walls clench in time with each swipe of his less than gentle possessive hands.

Soon, my knees fell apart and Jasper moved forward between my legs. He seated himself so close to me that I could feel the fabric of his trousers against my skin.

My legs were on either side of him, my toes curling against my duvet in anticipation of what he would do next.

My fingers tangled in the sheets, my eyes sliding shut in abandon.

"Don't close your eyes." It was an order.

I forced them open.

I watched as he removed my shorts, leaving me in only my blue panties.

His immobile angels face was harsh with the control he exerted over himself.

He cupped my sex through my underwear, his thumb stroking over the obvious wet patch which darkened the fabric.

My body was a live wire at his touch, I trembled with need.

"Don't stop." I whispered.

" I don't think I _can_." He assured me, lifting me easily until I was seated on his lap. His blatant arousal lay between my trembling thighs, the fabric of his combat trousers scraping against my buttocks as he rocked me slowly against the steel like flesh beneath the barrier.

I found myself gripping his arms for support, my fingers curling around hard muscle; eagerly touching every part of him I'd longed to touch and couldn't until now.

My hungry hands found his hair, blond strands wrapped around my fingers as I held him as close as humanly possible.

His skin was no longer cold to me, we felt the same temperature.

The ache deep inside me grew to epic proportions, as soft whimpering cries fell from my lips.

We were face to face now, my fitful breaths making his hair dance around our faces.

Jasper wasn't breathing at all, I noticed.

His eyes glowed like ebony lit from within with an unholy light.

Our lips were centimetres apart and then there was no space at all as Jasper closed the gap and finally kissed me.

The hunger of it hit me in the solar plexus, unadulterated need and sensation so intense I could barely handle it and yet I never wanted it to stop.

Out lips moved together, mine moulding to his, our tongues touching and then tangling wildly. He tasted sublime, like every one of my dreams come true.

He tasted like sweet, spicy cloves, tobacco and leather – all man.

Jasper still rocked me against him, his hands cupping my buttocks easily.

The ache inside me intensified; I wanted him _inside_ me.

Our tongues continued to stroke, taste and explore.

The slow rhythm of Jaspers tongue mimicking the roll of my hips; it was as maddening as it was erotic.

I felt Jasper inside me, joy, heat and _need_ surged through me with an intensity which left me breathless. My head was spinning – I was drowning in him.

His hands lifted towards my top, gently tearing the fabric down the centre as if it were merely tissue.

I was naked beneath it, my breasts now bare beneath his intense gaze.

I felt my nipples harden even more as Jasper examined me, his face harsh with need.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, darlin', I want to taste _all_ of you." His voice was almost a hiss.

For the first time in my life I felt confident and powerful as this immortal, who was capable of immense physical and mental strength lowered his mouth to worship my body with his tongue.

I gasped as his lips touched my skin, his tongue snaking out to lave a turgid nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on my flesh with deep, hungry tugs.

The ache intensified and a surge of moisture left my body at Jaspers intimate touch.

He did the same thing to my other breast, leaving me writhing against him.

His arm held me prisoner; running along my back forcing me to arch into his mouth which ravaged my breasts without mercy.

I found myself undulating against him without thought as he drove me insane with his undoubtedly talented lips and tongue.

I felt a rush of air and realised that Jasper had lifted me as if I weighed nothing at all, he moved me to the edge of my bed where he sat down again with me still straddling him.

His mouth moved to my neck now, his razor sharp teeth scraping my skin now and again as he kissed and licked his way up to my jawline, his hands now tangling in the length of my hair.

Jaspers hands dropped to my panties and slowly tore them off me, his movements deliberately designed to not scare me.

I was far from caring, I just wanted him.

Now.

My own hands found the edge of his t-shirt, lifting it upwards.

Jasper watched me closely for my reaction, his emotions bare to me. I could _feel_ him in my heart.

I was awed by just how gorgeous he was, his was muscular and covered in scars.

There was so many scars; they covered every inch of him, as if a thousand immortals had tried to kill him and failed.

I felt intense pride.

Jasper was so strong, deadly, invincible.

 _Mine._

I blinked at this new emotion; possessive pride.

 _Jasper was mine._

Our eyes met again and a sonic boom of emotion flooded me, his and mine, chaotic and focused all at once.

"Yes," he ground out, his voice inhumanly deep. " _Mine."_

Our lips met again and I felt that I was drowning in the intensity of our connection.

I steadied myself holding onto his broad shoulders as his removed his own clothing.

Skin on skin we both moaned as the final barrier between us was removed.

His steel like flesh settled between my thighs and I rocked against him, just as he had taught me, the tip of him sliding into me ever so slightly with each thrust of my hips.

Jasper kissed me with even more ferocity as he slid inside me again, ever so slightly deeper with each undulation of my body.

He was right there, where the ache was and I just knew that it wouldn't stop until he was inside me fully.

I was tight inside and there was a slight pain as I rocked against Jasper even harder, assisted by his hands which guided me on my buttocks.

We kissed until I couldn't breath, my lungs burned and yet I couldn't stop.

He _was_ my oxygen, Jasper was my everything.

On the next thrust he was inside me and I cried out with the shock of it.

Jasper swallowed my cry and thrust up into me with slow, sensual ease. Pleasure flooded my entire being, each neuron snapped and sizzled with the aggressive beauty of our joining.

Jasper pulled away from my lips to watch me as we moved together. I felt my eyes roll back in my head, unable to keep looking at him.

Jasper moved me in a head spinning rhythm, filling me so deeply I wasn't sure where I ended and he began. He dropped me down onto his length again and again until the coil in my belly shattered and I was free falling, my body shaking with the strength of my pleasure. I felt his body jerk inside me and then he followed me, his groan echoing sweetly in my ears.

.

.

.

"You didn't bite me." I said some time later.

We were lying intertwined, completely naked on my bed.

Jasper smirked at me, his hand cupping my jaw as he examined my face.

"Did you want me to?"

I felt heat rising in my cheeks. "You _know_." I said softly.

Because Jasper knew all my thoughts, especially now, when our bond was stronger than ever.

"Next time, darlin'." He told me, lifting my lips to his for the millionth time. "This time was an experimental exercise."

I smiled at him. "Next time?

Jasper eyed me with amusement clear in his ochre eyes.

"Could you _not_ do this again?"

I shook my head instantly. "We _must_ do this again."

My hand found his and our fingers intertwined.

"I agree, Bella. We simply _must_ do this again." Jasper teased, kissing me once more. "But for now, its time to go before we are discovered in our little deception."

Sadness filled me at his words.

I nodded, my throat thick with irrational tears.

"Goodbye for now," he said and I instantly felt heavy with sleep as tears rolled down my face. He caught them on his fingertips, examining the moisture for a brief moment. "This is not for an eternity, darlin', I can't stay away from you for that long."

"Goodbye." I whispered as I felt him leave me. The edges of our reality began to blur and shift as my eye lids became unbearably heavy. I was floating and then flying.

I felt consciousness call to me from far away and for a moment I fought its call, not wanting to return to a reality where Jasper was just my boyfriend's brother.

My heart was ice cold.

.

.

.

When I woke up, my hand was clasped in Jaspers, our bodies lying directly beside each other, fully clothed, as if we had simply been asleep.

As I sat up slowly, the fog over my mind gradually dissipating, I noticed that Jaspers gaze was fixed onto my face a rare smirk tugging on his sensual lips. I found myself smiling back.

.

.

.

A few hours later Edward arrived back. I was awake, still dreaming of Jasper.

I had aired my room and bedclothes as best I could.

As soon as I hugged Edward I realised my mistake. His hard body stiffened against mine, his tone of voice cold.

"Bella, what _have_ you done?"

I slowly pulled away from my! former love, my mind chaotic. Not for the first time, I thanked God that he couldn't read my mind.

"What do you mean?" I smiled brightly, innocently.

Edward's brow furrowed as he watched me.

"You smell like Jasper." He said softly. " He told me that he would be on a hunt. Did he return early?"

I smiled again, forcing myself to meet Edward's eyes.

"Yes, Jasper came back earlier than he expected. He helped me to study...you know how well read he is. I thought I may as well put all that knowledge to good use." I cringed internally at the unintended pun.

Edward looked slightly less suspicious now, his face relaxing considerably.

"You could have waited for me, love. I am at least as knowledgeable as Jasper on any subject you might be studying for."

I doubted that, images of Jasper and I wrapped around each other flashed through my mind.

Jasper had quite literally rocked my entire world and he hadn't even technically touched me.

"I was bored waiting for you, so I thought I'd fill the time and Jasper asked to help so I accepted." I shrugged nonchalantly. "How was your hunt?"

He seemed distracted and allowed me to change the subject.

I wondered at my lack of guilt, I literally felt none. Edward could easily have been _my_ brother, I was fond of him but felt no bond to him anymore.

The idea that Jasper was mine, at least in my dreams, made my feel exhilarated.

I'd see him soon; and that was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

It was becoming increasingly difficult to separate my dreams from reality since Jasper and I had been together. Days turned to weeks and I ambled through every hour I wasn't with him like a sleep walker. Nothing seemed real to me if it didn't involve Jasper, I lived to see him. I was teetering on the edge of a precipice and I didn't know how to stop myself from falling.

Jasper kept his distance after our interlude. And I understood why, although it made it no easier to bear.

He still watched me whenever he knew no one would notice, his intense gaze now had a possessive edge which made the blood rush through my veins with dizzying speed.

I glowed when he paid me attention, I needed it like I needed air. In fact I had begun to craved Jaspers touch like an addict.

It was all bound to go horribly wrong, even I knew that.

Edward was beginning to annoy me, when he touched me I pulled away. I couldn't accept his touch when it wasn't what my body needed. I knew that Jasper was aware of my feelings and that he was worried, although I wasn't sure _how_ I knew these things.

I felt as though I were somehow bonded to Jasper: as if our mutual dream had been real. Even though I knew it had only been a very pleasant fantasy.

Because in reality Jasper had not even kissed me apart from a brief press of the lips on our first encounter.

I tried to shake the lethargy I felt about my life and failed miserably.

Two more weeks passed uneventfully. I forced myself to act normally with Edward, I went through the motions of my life and I felt I was successful for the most part.

Until the day when I wasn't.

It was Sunday, a day I usually spent with Edward. He drove me to the family home in his Volvo, Debussy playing softly on the stereo. I gazed out of the window trying to stop my self feeling as I did.

I hadn't seen Jasper since the previous weekend and I was having serious withdrawals.

Being able to watch him was a small pleasure I still allowed myself.

Edward seemed unaware of my nerves as he spoke to me about his plans for our day.

I barely heard him as we pulled up in front of the Cullen house.

Jasper was there.

He was working on his motorcycle just inside the door to the cavernous garage under the house. I tried to act nonchalant, I hoped it appeared convincing.

My heart threatened to jump out of my chest.

Edward would think my leaping pulse was born out of fear and I was happy to let him think that.

Jaspers motorcycle was very large and looked to my inexperienced eye like the ones bikers rode. It was black and chrome, its handlebars carving upwards.

Edward helped me from the car a frown on his face.

Jasper was dirty - like seriously dirty. His hands and arms were covered in grease. The black slipknot t-shirt he wore fitted his chest to perfection. I watched dry mouthed as the muscles in his arm flexed while he was tightening something under the bike.

Jasper was by no means heavily muscled; his was the body of a fighter.

I could recall all too clearly just how it felt to have all that barely leashed power holding me close.

I felt my heart stop beating for a moment as Jasper raised his gaze to mine. An infinitesimal smile lifted one side of his mouth. "Hello _Presa._ "

I smiled at him, unable to hide the rush of pleasure I felt at seeing him.

"Hi Jasper." I spoke softly, trying not to stare any more than I already had. Pleasure flooded my body at the sound of his name on my lips.

Just being able to say his name did wonderful things to my body.

My belly fluttered with awareness and the need to be close to him.

I liked that no one knew about us; it was our secret.

Edward took my hand and began to pull me towards the house.

I saw Jaspers eyes fix onto our joined hands just as I saw his lips curl into a soft snarl.

He didn't seem to like Edward dragging me away from him.

"I'll speak to you later." Edward said to Jasper.

Jasper rose to his feet and straddled his bike, easily balancing the massive machine between his thighs as he kicked the stand away.

I felt weak with desire.

Could Jasper get any more attractive?

"We can talk now, if you like, brother." Jasper said, while he adjusted something on the bikes' dials.

Edward stopped in his tracks. I didn't have to be an empath to feel the anger coming off him in waves.

He stalked back to where Jasper was at human speed, my hand still in his.

"Must you call her that?"

"Who?" Jasper asked, playing dumb.

"Bella. Who else? She isn't prey, she is part of this family."

Jasper looked at Edward, his face completely expressionless.

"I know what she is."

Edward read something in Jaspers mind, I could see the play of emotions in his eyes. I wondered what Jasper had showed him.

Whatever it was it made Edward even more angry.

He turned to leave without another word tugging me with him. I felt like a puppet on a string.

"What did he tell you?" I asked as we entered the house.

"Nothing of any importance. Stay away from him, Bella, he's dangerous."

I remained silent. I wouldn't give false promises.

.

.

.

.

Carlisle needed Edward to go with him to Forks, to meet with a patient who needed a little interpretation. The lady was unwilling to be treated and she was mute.

Due to Edward's gift he was the best one for the job.

Edward kissed me and apologised for leaving. I forced myself to respond, my heart leaping at the chance to see Jasper alone.

Edward would only be gone a few hours, but it was more than enough for me to spend some quality time with the one person I should avoid.

Jasper was still working on his bike when I slowly made my way out the front door towards the garage.

Alice and Esme were in Seattle shopping and Emmett was hunting in the Rockies for grizzly.

It was just us.

I acted aloof but my emotions were everywhere. My heart pounding in my chest with alarming speed.

Jasper stared at me over the bike seat, his gaze already dark and stormy.

We didn't greet each other.

I walked towards his bike and stroked my hand along the seat slowly.

"I like your hair like that." He said softly.

Butterflies exploded inside me at the compliment.

Such a small thing and yet it gave me so much pleasure. I wanted to please this man in all things.

I lifted a hand and stroked it over the plaited hair which ran down each side of my head.

"I'm glad you like it." I said my voice equally low.

I stopped directly opposite him, the need to be close to him sizzling along every one of my nerves pulling me closer.

I watched as his gaze dropped from my hair to my mouth and then to my shirt.

I'd left a few buttons undone on my red plaid shirt, my black camisole peaking out from between the fabric.

"It really isn't the wisest choice to be here, darlin'." He told me, his voice deep and deadly.

I took a deep breath and stepped around the bike, going to stand directly beside him.

"I..I needed to see you." I admitted shyly.

Jasper stood up in one lithe movement, one moment he was all but kneeling at my feet and the next he was towering over me, his face inches from mine.

"We cant do this here." He ground out through his teeth.

"I know." I nodded while dragging large amounts of Jasper scented air into my lungs. "When can we..?"

Jaspers nose touched my temple and I swayed into him, my point of gravity shifting. He breathed me in deeply.

"No decisions." He whispered.

That's how he avoided Alice's visions.

I felt my lips tremble as I slowly tilted my face up to his, my eye lids heavy. I wanted his kiss so badly, it was all I could think about.

I lifted a single hand and placed it on Jaspers chest.

I felt his breathing stop.

Time ceased to have meaning as I took one more step forwards.

I felt his body shudder under my touch.

I watched his angel's face grow fierce through my eyelashes, his mouth an inch from mine.

Strands of his hair brushed my cheek and I gave into the urge to touch it, my fingers eagerly sliding into its golden strands.

A heard a growl rumble through his chest and I smiled.

I wanted his ferocity.

Suddenly Jasper placed a hand on my neck, its weight making my breath catch in my throat.

His hand was possessive as his thumb stroked my lower lip.

He rubbed the grease on his fingers into my skin, his gaze suggestive and aroused.

My belly clenched down hard as bad thoughts tumbled through my brain.

"I'll find you, Bella." He said before he stepped back and mounted his bike.

Without another word he kicked the bike to life, its engine deafening.

His gaze was fixed onto my face as he rode away, leaving me standing in front of the Cullen house, aroused and completely breathless.

.

.

.

I went to sit in the family room to wait for Edward to return, my mind filled with impossible dreams.

Every ounce of the love I'd thought I felt for Edward was gone.

I couldn't recall how it felt to want him as I now wanted Jasper.

Edward's seemed like a pale shadow in comparison to Jasper.

I felt drugged with desire, need and hunger.

I read a book, none of the words penetrating my brain.

Alice and Esme returned first.

I followed Alice to her room, curiosity filling me.

I knew she shared her room with Jasper.

Alice spoke in ecstasy about all the stuff she bought, clothing, makeup and more shoes than anyone could wear in several lifetimes.

Suddenly she froze mid sentence, looking at me for the first time.

In a superhuman flash she was in front of me, her hands on my face.

"Why do you have dirt on your face?" she asked, her tone off.

Fear sprung to life inside me.

I'd forgotten to wash my face.

Alice wiped at the smudge beside my mouth with her fingers.

"Its not dirt, its grease." She exclaimed, rubbing her fingers together.

I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could. "I helped Jasper with his bike."

Alice lifted a brow at that. "Well, that explains why you smell like him." She smiled at me, but her eyes were watchful. " Why the sudden interest in mechanics?"

"I was bored, no one else was home, so...I tried to help. I used to help Jacob too."

I breathed an inner sigh of relief as Alice relaxed.

"Were you any good?" she asked returning to her unpacking.

I walked over to the window to look at the forest. "Not really, Jasper wouldn't let me help much."

"Well, you got further than I do, Jasper wont let me near his pride and joy." Alice sounded petulant.

I kept my back to her as I smiled softly to myself.

I didn't feel in the slightest bit guilty anymore.

Jasper would find me soon and we'd be together again.

.

.

.

Authors note; there has been a slight shift in Bella's attitude. Do you see it? Reviews welcome.


End file.
